


Alone in the dead silence

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thought before falling into the darkness is: "... would be all right with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the dead silence

He killed without hearing own shots, stayed indifferent to the (not) to readed in others' lips, "No, don’t!" Other people's lives meant nothing for the killer; Yes, and why he must feel sorry for his victims? Anyone would hardly wanted eliminate average law-abiding person. But even if that were so, now it was too late to change anything.

Mercenary was afraid for the life of only one man, and he could without hesitation give his own life for someone who understood him without words. But in that day in that damn fog was a thundering shot which he had not heard ... It was burning pain and loss of consciousness. The last thought before falling into the darkness is: "... would be all right with him."

But now, after learning about the death of a loved man, the first time he wept sincerely. Bitter... desperate, in the soul is only emptiness. Yes, it would be better be killed in the shootout than lose a partner! Whom he needed now? The deaf mute killer - it's just nonsense or not?

Man desperately twitched hand, but the handcuffs did not allow escape. And why break out? Where to now run if he in the whole world will not find a man like Mr. Numbers? His death - it still did not known from whose hand, but he already guessed - became too strong blow to the wounded killer.

Imprisonment is no longer frightened him, it's just a way to live his days in lonely silence. And if he finds a way to get out of here, what's the point? Not yet known. For someone to live, if a partner is killed? But Mr. Wrench never "told" him that so long kept in his heart. But even if he could talk, it probably would not have dared to do it.

"Friend" would have killed him on the spot, even for a mere hint of something like that. He was not. Numbers was cold, cruel and prudent, and Wrench only seemed this way. And no one knew what this strange guy really thinks. In this love could not be the future. Now, certainly cannot be. It is too late.

Surely the soul of the dead mercenary already in hell, if it exists, of course, and the soul of the one who was slowly dying, killing in him the last that remained of the man.

Now he is alone.  
He is alone in the dead silence.


End file.
